User talk:Anidoritvaniohevetotach
So uh......Hey. You still plan on working on this claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Senna_Jennifer_Bodha Just let me or someone in claiming know ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 14:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw your comment on your character page, thank you for that. My grandfather is a survivor, I had quite a few family members that unfortunately died in the Holocaust, thanks for the reminder <3 Heya Ani?Um..sorry I dont know what to call you..so I was wodering if Senna would like to date Jake, if not Miggy asked if he could date his char..since Jake went on an outing (careful not ot say date XD) with Senna, you got first claim?I dont really care who dates him as long as someone will date him ^^Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken_fire 07:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *suddenly remebers something bout age gap*Alright then ani!X3 Haha 00:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) soooo sorry I'm sooo sorry for replying late to our rp but I had to go somewhere that doesnt have internet anyway I reply!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken_fire 10:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) soooo sorry for replying late(again) but I was just busy!! anyway reply!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 05:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) sooooooo sorry for replying late(again) but I just got back! anyway I've reply!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 14:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's Vintage Camera, you said you were interested in the Renaissance wiki, http://renaissancerp.wikia.com/wiki/RenaissanceRP_Wiki. So yeah if you are interested in an admin spot contact me. [[User: VintageCamera45|''"I'm not insane, my mother had me tested"]]- Sheldon Cooper 15:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Quest The Quest For Dionysus' Thyrsus has begun! Please post with your character! --Little Unusual Me 23:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Anne Of course, my lovely! Her template is . IM me if you need anything else! :) Quest Please reply on The Quest For Dionysus' Thyrsus/Group Two with your character. --Little Unusual Me 01:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up, a rule has been added and it has been decided by Bachie, Lottie, and I that the animal nymphs will NOT be allowed to be demigods before. They have a back history, which will be copy and pasted from, and you may add to it. "We all have secrets: and the ones that are kept from us." ~ AG 09:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I uh copyed my coding off a nother users page with their permission Hello, because you got +15 points on the scavenger hunt, you get to adopt a new character and have it count as a minor. Thanks, Quest (Again) I'm sorry to bug you, again, but, can you please use Aislinn Brown for The Quest For Dionysus' Thyrsus? I'm online now!^^Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 02:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure!X) I'll log inWhy won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 01:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hello Hello, just wanted to pop in, say hi. I'm going through and updating the user/character forum, and I just wanted to confirm with you what characters you have, on the list I have you as having: #Senna Jennifer Bodha (Asteria) #Noa El-Baz (Iris) #Aislinn Brown(Prometheus) #Jinx Gordon (Apollo) #Cait Hawthorne (Child of Physis, Member of Ortu) I also have that you have yet to adopt a charie to count as minor, for having gotten 15 points in the scavanger hunt last month. Is this correct? Cheers sweet Aww that's sweet of you *hugs* thanks for getting back to me Sure! Just link me to your claim/page so I can see what you wrote and what to add to my char's history? Thanks Re Sowwy We will put it on hold until such time as it can be continued and can RP the normal way if possible Don't go away mad, just go away.20:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RP That's good of you, but the comments don't load. Unless you want to set up an RP Forum? [[File:Angel108.gif [[User :Lilly Lovegood(2) |'I may look like an angel']]I'm a devil inside... File:Angel109.gif]] (talk) 18:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Lilly and Do's RP Done 19:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll post then :) But I g2g in 10 mins. [[File:Angel108.gif [[User :Lilly Lovegood(2) |'I may look like an angel']]I'm a devil inside... File:Angel109.gif]] (talk) 19:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Really Late Reply Hey, sorry for the late reply, but I replied on my character's page Rachel Carter just so you know haha. Semper Fortis!Always Strong! 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Recreated your sig page User:Anidoritvaniohevetotach/Sig Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤05:39,14/9/2012 Please post on The Quest For Dionysus' Thyrsus --Little Unusual Me (talk) 01:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry Soooo sorry for the late reply!! anyway I've replied on tari!! again sorry for the late reply!!!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 05:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Do!Longtime no chat, how are you?:)) Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 09:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'd be happy to RP jsut suggest a character and location and i'll see what happens :P Ok....Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) How fine?Hows Iserael again?:3 Toy?What toy? Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 00:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Toy?To...umm...what?Sorry.... also, I cant log in to gmail..idk..it lags... 2 am?!XXDD Arent you gonna sleep? Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 00:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Do, are you leaving?:( Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 10:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I see now. Anyways, Do, I made Jake break up with Senna.. sorry I'll need him for a while.. you wanna date any of my chars instead?I'm really sorry :( Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 09:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) curious Should I put you on the officially inactive list or should I just mark your characters as user left? santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango to let you know who your secret santa people are belated psss (pss Do!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) RP on Cait :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC)) Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson = Cutest Men Alive <3 ~Iris Message Me!~ *~Boreas~* 00:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) updating }} How Old Are You? IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~Crap Happens To Everyone, Deal With It. PeopleThink They're Cooler Than You? Change It.Live And Let Live'']] 20:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC)